


Only on Sundays

by crystal_pepsii (orphan_account)



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Cunt Boy, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Is that a thing, i got it i know that, nun kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crystal_pepsii
Summary: "I stay after from church for a reason"





	

Muffled whimpers echoed through the closed churched on the second for floor. A dim light could be be seen from under the door. The so called nun had found a new toy for herself recently. It was a cute boy small in size but cute feminine figure. Just how she liked them for sure.  
Her lips pressed onto the thick thighs of his leaving a red residue from her stained lips then quickly turned that into a harsh bite. ‘God…’ he thought as Bayonetta spread his legs and softly chuckled at the sight of the dripping wet mess he already was. She didn’t need the slick up her fingers for sure but, just in case she slide a few fingers into his mouth getting them nice and wet. She softly cooed into his ears to calm to calm him down as he whined and whimpered.

“You sounded like a young puppy.. How cute.” She pulls out her fingers as she slides them in one by one.

“F-fuck too much sister!” a loud moan leaves the male’s mouth as bit down hard onto this lip. He brought on hand up to his mouth to bite hard down on his knuckle as soft whimpers mixed with the sounds of the nun’s fingers sliding in and out of him drove him nuts. The nun soon turned and looked at him and chuckle.

“ New darling are you enjoying this as much I do~?” She purred out with her voice like silk. Her words soon made this more overwhelming. He couldn’t keep it in any more a moan filled with lust and bliss came out louder than the other as he soon covered the older female’s fingers. 

“ What a good boy, Now are you ready for more?” the boy slowly nodded as he swallowed hard and whined as he watched the nun slip off her long robe then her panties to uncover a stiff cock. She slowly rubbed the tip as she softly chuckled and pulled the youngling into a soft kiss before she slid right into him.

“My my… still so tight.. I guess you were a pure flower after all~” She let out a giggle as her thrust started slow but rough. 

“S-sister I don’t know if I like this feeling too much..” He let out a small moan but, then soon covered his mouth. Her thrust got faster with a single thing being said from her but, the slight matter of “ You can take more for sure..”. 

The young boy started to freaking out. Her cock got pushed deeper and deeper into the small hole of his for sure stretching it out. The sound of moans and skin slapping filled the room now. 

After hours the nun slapping into him she finally hit the climax she longed for. She pulled out and watch the white liquid leak out of the young boy. He slid his hand to to the small hole to stick a few fingers back in and softly whimpered.  
“It’s not the same sister.. I feel empty now.. I miss it.” He whines as he pulled them out and closed his legs.  
“ well if you come back next Sunday I’ll give you want you want~.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took me two months


End file.
